


Remember Me, Charles

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."<br/>"I love you too, Erik. I'll be home in line two minutes." </p>
<p>-__________________________________-<br/>"Charles!"<br/>"Who are you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Cherik au story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"I love you. Please. Please. Charles Xavier I love you so much! I know everything about you! Please." Erik pleaded with the man he loved, at least what was left of him. Since his accident nothing's been the same. 

"I'm sorry. I know I should remember you but I don't. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Erik." With that he walked out of the house, leaving Erik alone. Once he heard the click of the door closing he fell to his knees. He lost the one thing in his life that mattered. He lost Charles. His Charles. 

Tears that he had been holding back for far too long finally broke free like a dam that had cracked, all rushing out at one time. Erik chocked out a horrid sounding sob as tears ran down his face. 

He knew in his heart that he would never get over him. Erik really did love Charles. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the velvet box. A box with a simple gold band in it. One that meant Erik would have been able to call Charles his for the rest of his life. A box filled with unanswered questions and unfulfilled promises. 

Erik took the ring out of his pocket and started at it. It would look so much better on Charles' finger than in this box. He though. 

Standing up and walked to the bedroom he once shared with Charles. His side of the bed still messed up from when he slept on it last, three weeks ago. Everything just how they left it, except there was none of Charles' clothes and no Charles. 

Erik walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. He took a deep breath, tears still running down his face, and dropped the ring inside. With another deep breath then a sigh he shut it. On his future. On his dreams. On his life. Everything he once knew, gone. Ripped away from him for seaming no reason. 

Charles Xavier was gone. 

 

______________________________________

"Hello?" Erik answered a small smile playing at his lips. 

"Hey, Babe. I'm around the corner. Don't forget we have reservations tonight. When I get home I'm gonna shower and get ready, the ..." 

"Charles love. Shut up I get everything ready. And when you get home maybe I'll join you in the shower." A hint of lust in his voice. 

"Ok ok. Behave until I get there. It should be like 2 minu......" 

All Erik heard was the screeching of breaks and the crunching of crappy metal. There was some screaming and yelling and while this was happening Erik was running. 

He ran down the stairs as an Olympic runner would. Jumping obey the rails. Not caring about his safety. Only wanting to get to Charles. 

He finally found the scene. There where two cars. Both were totalled. Erik didn't care about the other, only Charles'. His was flipped. Damaged beyond repair. 

A scream escaped his lips as he saw the men pulling Charles from the car. He didn't look too bad, until Erik saw his head. There was a huge gash in the right side of his his head. The blood was pouring out. 

Erik pushed his way through shouting "Let me through!! Let me through! I'm his boyfriend!! Let my though!!" He finally made it to the Ambulance, where he found Charles unconscious. 

"Oh. Oh god! Charles!" He sat next to him, grasping his hand and bringing to to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. Although he wanted to cry he didn't. He wouldn't let anyone see him cry. Only Charles had seen him cry. Then was when he found out his mother had died. 

Four hours. That's how long Erik sat in the waiting room. They wouldn't let him be user it would 'get in the way. And they have no way to prove that he really is the mans boyfriend.' 

"Erik. Charles is awake." The doctor said. Erik couldn't stand up fast enough. As he was walking, more like running, to Charles the doctor stopped him "he doesn't remember anything from the past 20 years. He forgot everything past the ago of seven. I'm sorry." 

Erik nodded and started slowly walking to the room that held Charles Xavier. 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up. It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood. See I've always been a fighter but without you I give up."~ Always By Bon Jovi


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."  
> "I love you too, Erik. I'll be home in like two minutes." 
> 
> -__________________________________-  
> "Charles!"  
> "Who are you?" 
> 
>  
> 
> A Cherik au story.

Erik tentatively knocked on the door before walking in to see Charles sitting up and smiling as if nothing had happened. A glimmer of hope lite in Erik, maybe. Just maybe Charles remembered him some how. He knew it was impossible but there was still hope right?

"Hey, Charles." Erik said quietly. Shutting the door behind him. Charles gave Erik a confused look "I'm sorry. I don't remember you. I guess I should and I feel awful that I don't and would you please be so kind as to remind me who you are. I am sorr..." 

"You still talk to much. I'm Erik. Im your boyfriend." Charles' expression remained neutral but his eyes told a different story. After spending four years with Charles, Erik could read him like an open book, as Charles did Erik. He was confused and in denial. He didn't remember him. That's the end of if. 

"Charles Xavier." A doctor said as he walked in "we will be letting you go home tomorrow afternoon after a few more tests. You'll go him with Erik." Charles nodded eyeing Erik. 

The doctor pulled Erik out into the hallway "I know what it's like to go through this. If you try to remind him of you it could jog his memory. Pictures, songs, books that kinda thing." 

"I'll try everything. Thank you. I'll be back in the morning. Again thank you." Erik turned and walked out of the hospital. 

___________

Why? Why me? God I swear I'll never love again! Erik told himself. It had been three weeks since Charles left. He hadn't left the apartment. He had showered twice and ate once. The bags under his eyes showed just how hard Charles' leaving had been on him. 

Raven had come over a few times to check on him, make sure he was still breathing and forced him to eat and shower. Being as close as she was with Charles it was hard for her as well. 

Other then Raven, nobody came. Nobody cared about him enough to want to see him. Only Charles wanted to see him and now he wasn't even here. He was probably off with Hank. He remembered Hank, they had been friends forever. 

Erik had to admit it made him jealous. That Hank still get he be around him while he didn't. He did realise though that Charles was never coming back.

_________

They next day Erik picked up Charles from the hospital and drove them back to their apartment.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can have to bed room." Erik said a hint of sadness in his voice as he showed Charles around. 

"So that's the bedroom. Just let me get my pillows." He walked over the the king bed and grabbed his two pillows "I really wish I could remember you." 

"So do I." Erik confirmed walking back to the living room, setting his pillows in the corner as then plopping down on the couch. Charles sat politely down in the arm chair, the same way he sat when he was here on their third date. 

"You'll help me remember, Erik?" He asked. With an eye took Erik replied "yeah. Anything."

Charles seamed eager to start "when can we start?" Erik thought a moment before replying "whenever you want. How about tomorrow? Tonight lets just get some dinner and take it easy, yeah?" 

"I'd love that." Charles confirmed, just like Erik knew he would. 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:  
"Look into my eyes- you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul and when you find me there you'll search no more. "  
(Everything I do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Hope your liking to so far. Please give me feedback on how I'm doing. That would be great. Love you. MK out!!


	3. 3

2015

 

"So umm, your favourite book is Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. You talked about it all the time. You love reading if you don't remember." Erik said handing Charles his old, warn out, and marked up copy of the book by Douglas Adams. 

Charles thumbed through it smiling to himself "I do remember this. I read it for the first time when I was seven. Look you can see what my Mum and Dad wrote in it." He handed the book to Erik who read:   
To Charles Xavier. May this book bring you what your looking for when you need to find it. Remember we love you, Mummy and Dad. 

"What else? Like what's my favourite......song!?" Charles smiles, a smile that Erik's world revolved around, a smile he hadn't seen in a few days. 

"Reminder by Mumford and Sons." Erik replied instantly. Charles nodded "ok. My favourite thing to do?" 

Erik though for a moment, smiling at Charles, who was sitting Indian style on their floor, flipping though old photo albums that the couple had collected over the five years they had been together. 

"Well, you love when it's rainy and dark outside. We used to sit inside the apartment and drink tea, then you would get out your old record player and albums and we listened to them. Sometime we would....." Erik trailed off, wiping a tear that had escaped "we would take polaroids and dance. We did this often." 

_________  
2016  
As Erik was wandering the apartment alone, he stopped in front of the hall closet. A sad smile crept it's way on to his face as he opened it. There sat an old warn out record player. Charles' record player. Next to it sat four boxes filled to the brim full with records. 

Erik slowly pulled out the only thing of Charles he had left. Going to the living room and sitting by the large window that over looked the city. 

After some struggle plugging in the old player he started to dig through the vinyl until he found what he was looking for. Babel. Charles' favourite album by his favourite band. Mumford & Sons. 

Don't let me darken you door.   
That's not what I came here for   
No it's not what I came here for. 

Tears filled Erik's eyes as the record continued on. 

A constant reminder of where I can find her  
A light that might give up the way   
Is all I'm asking for   
Without her I'm lost   
But my love, don't fade away.  

True love. Charles was Erik's true love. At this point Erik was ready to shut himself off from the world and do his best to drink his problems away.

 

*POV Change!!!!!!!*  
        Charles' POV!!!!!!!

There felt like something was missing. Charles couldn't put his finger on it as he read Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy. Small notes and marking lining the pages. Things like:  
When you feel unsure look again. And   
The best things in life you have to fight for. Just words of advice he had accumulated over the years. 

Then as he got further into the book he found things that sparked something inside him. 

His favourite book is The Sherlock Holmes short stories. 

His favourite song is Jail House Rock. 

He loves music on vinyl.  

I love him. 

I see my future in his eyes. 

Charles hadn't realised it but tears were falling down his face, happy memories filled his mind. Him and Erik's first date. Their third date. Their house, the house they wanted to buy. Everything. He remembered him. 

__________________  
2015  
*Erik's POV*

"This is going to take a lot of time isn't it?" Charles groaned. It had been three weeks and there had been no change. No improvement of any kind. 

He knew it would be a long long road but he was hoping for some change. Any change at all. "Yeah. Do you remember anything? Anything about me? Anything about our life together?" 

Charles took a lot of time, a look of concentration washed over his face, before he shook his head "no. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. Really it is." Erik comforted his boyfriend as he cried "I'm a horrible person. How can someone forget the man he's supposed to love? How can I just have forgotten five years of my life, of our life?"

"You where in an accident. It's not your fault." Erik soothed. Charles was still as stubborn as he always was, "no. No this is not okay. I need some time to think. I'll be back later." 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"But do not ask the price I pay   
I must live with my quite rage   
Tame the ghosts inside my head   
That run wild and wish me dead  
Should you shake the ash to the wind   
Lord, forget all of my sins   
Oh, let me die let me die   
Neath the curse of my lover's eyes." ~ Lover's Eyes by Mumford & Sons


	4. 4

2015

Erik had been pacing the living room for three hours now, worried about where Charles had gone. His mind racing at all the possibilities of things that could have happened to him, like a father would worry about his teenage son. 

At three a.m. Charles stumbled through the door, shirt half off, one shoe missing, a wide smile on his face. Erik, who had long since given up on pacing and had fallen into a uneasy sleep, shot up when he heard the door open. "Charles!" He yelled, running over to him. He took his face in his hands and put their foreheads together, "God you scared me. You know I hate it when you do that." He whispered, bringing their lips together softly, only to be pushed away. 

"God 'm sorry, Charles. I completely forgot." He didn't. He just wanted to feel his lips again. Hoping that it could jog his memory. Obviously it didn't work. "It's fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Erik." Erik watched his retreating back and sighed deeply, tears falling gently down his cheeks. 

"Goodnight my love." He whispered, flicking off the lamp next to him and settling once again into an uneasy sleep. 

___________________

2016

It had been four weeks since Erik had eaten or showered. Two months since he'd been outside. Six months without Charles. He'd never taken a breakup this hard. Usually all it took was a few one night stands and he'd forget who it was he ended a relationship with. 

Charles was different. He couldn't just fuck someone and forget him. He loved him. Erik found himself holding the engagement ring, tears falling, like they had been for the past half a year. 

He could never find it in himself to sell it, or get rid of the damned thing. No, he kept it. Looking at it at least once a week.

 

___________________

2015

My god they had tried everything. Everything you could possibly think of, and nothing worked. Erik was at the point of giving up. His Charles was gone and he wasn't coming back.   
"It's been three months. Nothing is working. This is pointless." Charles deadpanned, as much as Erik hated it he agreed with him. "God I wish you remembered. But if you don't, not much we can do about it." 

"Don't doubt that I will remember you, Erik. I will and I'll be back when I do." He smiled softly, kissed Erik on the cheek and walked out of the room.

The moment Charles Xavier shut the door to their apartment, Erik broke, for the first time he didn't know what else to do. For the first time he cried as if the world was ending. It was like everyone you've ever lost, saying goodbye all at once. His world had just ended. 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"we say goodbye in the pouring rain   
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay.   
'Cause all my life I've felt way  
But I could never find the words to say   
Stay, Stay.


	5. 5

2016 

"Erik?" Erik picked up his head slightly. He had drank a lot last night, got his hands on some LSD and went on a bad trip. Eventually he polished of the two bottles of whiskey and the drugs and passed out in the bathtub. 

Charles, who had worn the apartment key around his neck so he wouldn't loose it, (he's always done this, a habit that Erik adored), went to their home first thing in the morning, expecting to find Erik happy. He'd expected him to have moved on, found a good guy, one that hadn't forgotten him like Charles had. Honestly he thought that Erik would have gone to Logan. He didn't expect to find his beloved Erik, passed out in the tube, dark circles under his eyes, deathly skinny, cuts all over his once full, perfect body. 

"Erik?!" Charles gasped, tears starting to fall as he ran over to him. "Please? Please don't be dead! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Please!" He wrapped himself in Erik, crying into his bare, bruised chest. 

Erik jolted awake, startled at Charles. "Charles?" He whispered, hoping that this wasn't a sick dream. Hoping that his love was really here. "Yes. Yes I'm here. I'm so sorry. So so sorry." He sobbed. 

"Really? I thought you were gone for good." He pulled Charles off of him and picked himself up. The minute he stepped out of the tube Charles pulled their lips together in a hungry, yet soft kiss, trying to relearn each other after so many months without. As he pulled away, his arms wrapped themselves around the larger mans neck, keeping him close. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. Now let's get you bathed and clean, then I'll make you lunch. Sound good?" Erik only nodded, not liking to be taken care of but not protesting either. 

Charles stripped Erik of his clothes as the warm water began filling the tube that hadn't been used in ages. He gently helped his lover in and sank to his knees. "I've missed you so much." Erik said as he has in the water. "Do you remember?" 

"Yes. The accident. The pain. I remember we fought over who got what side of the bed. The time you thought I was cheating on you with Hank. The fact that you hate our bed sheets, but you love the colour of our walls. You want two children, twin boys. Most importantly I remember that I love you." 

 

________________

 

It took a month to get Erik back to his normal self, and even then he was still hurting from what happened. 

"Baby, promise you'll never leave me again. Say you'll always remember. Stay with me. Like a magnet, when they pull you away always come back." Erik was not as confident as he was before. Never to sure of anything. 

Charles looked up from the book in his hand and sent Erik a sad smile "I'll always come back. Like the tide, I'll always come back to you." 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter  
"Your touch, your skin  
Where do I begin?   
No words can explain   
The way I'm missing you.   
Deny this emptiness   
This hole that I'm inside   
These tears, they tell   
Their own story." 

Lay me down, by Sam Smith

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- hey!! This is my first Cherik story!! It is an AU!! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. I only want to get better. So thanks for reading!!! Love you vote/comment/share whatever if you think I deserve it. Love you all. MK out!!


End file.
